


The Bodyguard / Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Malec2019andon [3]
Category: AlecLightwood - Fandom, MagnusBane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Gay, Love, M/M, Malec, Mr.Bane, Mrs.Bane - Freeform, love is love, malec2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Magnus is an upcoming singer. He is getting ready to go on his first tour ever. That was till he got attacked and robbed. Will it get better or worse for Magnus?





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus had singing practice when it was done he headed out to his car. It was dark and raining. Magnus didn't feel comfortable going out in the rain, but he needed to get home. He wanted to tell his mom and dad about his tour. Magnus couldn't wait for this tour to happen. He has been practicing for so long. After Magnus graduated from high school, this tour became his life. Magnus got into his car and started looking for some good music to play on his way home, while he was doing that his door opened. Magnus turned to see who it was, but all he saw was a gun. Then nothing. When Magnus woke up, he was out of his car on the ground with someone on top of him digging into his pockets.

"Get off ..." Magnus tried to say when he got hit again. 

When Magnus woke again, it was dark, black. He could hear people talking, but he couldn't see them.

"Mom, Mom."

"Yes, I'm right here."

"Turn the light on so I can't see you."

Mrs.Bane looked at Mr.Bane. Mr.Bane left the room to get the Doctor.

"Magnus, the light's are on in here."

"No, they're not."

"Sorry, I'm late," Someone said.

Magnus looked over to where he heard a guy speak.

"Is that the Doctor?"

"No, I'm not, sorry."

Magnus looked at where he thought the guy was at the time. That's when Mr.Bane and Dr.Ragnor Fell walked into the room. 

"Mr.Bane, I'm your doctor, Dr. Ragnor Fell."

"Magnus, please. Mr.Bane is my father," Magnus said.

"Well, Magnus, you were brought to the hospital badly beaten. It looks like you were hit on your head several times. It caused swelling around your eyes which is causing your blindness. As the swelling goes down, you should get your vision back."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we go on from there with tests to see what else is going on."

Magnus looked away.

"Mom," Magnus called out.

"Yes, I'm still here."

"What happened?"

She looked at the doctor, and he nodded for her to go ahead and tell him.

"Well, you were robbed and hurt badly."

Magnus tried to remember, but he couldn't. He looked at where he heard the doctor before.

"Why can I remember what happened to me?"

"It could be done to the swelling or the tragedy you went through. Give it time. It will come back to you."

Magnus was tired. All he wanted to do was rest, but that had to wait because he wanted to know why the other two guys were there. After the doctor checked Magnus, he left. Magnus looked to where his mom was beside his bed.

"Who else is here and why?"

"Well, Magnus we planned on getting you bodyguards for the tour. After you got hurt, we called them in now," Mrs.Bane said as she looked at Mr.Bane.

The guy that came in late was watching Magnus. He could see Magnus putting two and two together in his head, and he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Mom, what are you not telling me?"

"What do you mean, Magnus?"

Magnus just looked her way.

"Was there any threats on my life?" Magnus asked his mom.

"No, Magnus."

"Mrs.Bane, I know you mean well, but you should honest with your son so we can protect him as we should without defiance from him," The other guy said to his mother.

Magnus looked back to his mom.

"Mom?"

"Yes, there were threats, Magnus."

Magnus laid back and shut his eyes.

"Mom, I'm tired. You and dad can go home now and come back after you get some rest." 

"No Magnus, we're fine."

"Mom, please. I need some time to myself. My guard will be here so I will be okay."

"Okay, Magnus. We'll see you tomorrow," Mr.Bane said as he looked at Mrs.Bane.

"Good night, honey," Mrs.Bane said as she kissed Magnus goodbye for the night.

Then his mom and dad left. 

"Mr.Bane, I'm Luke, and this is Alec." 

"Hi," Alec said.

"We are your guards," Luke said.

"Okay," Magnus said.

"I will be with you most of the time now," Alec said

"Yes, I will be on and off till you go on tour. Then we will be with you full time," Luke said.

Magnus made a face when they talked about the tour. Magnus was not going on this singing tour, not now. Not, after all, he found out today and after what happened to him. It could be worse next time.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thebodyguardmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke left right after he talked to Magnus.

"I'm going to be outside the door. If you need me just call my name."

"Okay, Alexander, " Magnus said.

Alec stopped and looked at Magnus. No one has called him that in a long time. Magnus sat up again.

"Alec, Alec."

"I'm here."

Magnus looked his way.

"Can you get me something to eat and drink, please?"

"Sure."

Alec walked out of the room. Magnus could feel the change in Alec after he called him Alexander. 

~~~

Magnus laid back down and shut his eyes. While he was waiting for Alec to come back, he heard someone come in his room. Magnus sat up.

"Well, that was fast?"

He got no answer.

"Who's there? I can hear you."

Again, no answer.

"Alec?"

Then he heard that person leave. Magnus started shaking and yelling for Alec. Alec was on his way back when he saw and heard Magnus freaking out.

"It's me, Magnus."

Alec ran over to Magnus.

"What happen?"

"Alec, someone was in here? I could hear someone besided my bed. And I could feel them watching me, but they wouldn't say anything to me."

"Okay, let me check your room. Then I need to call Luke."

Magnus nodded. Alec got up and checked the room and the hall, but saw nothing. 

"Magnus, no one is in here now. Please, try to relax. I need to call Luke. I'm going to step out in the hall right outside your room. Just call me if you need me."

"Please, don't go far."

"I won't. Here are some water and chips. I'll get Luke to bring some dinner."

"Okay, thank you."

Alec pulled the table to Magnus and took his hand and put it by his water.

"I'll be right back," Alec said as he left the room again.

Magnus tried to relax, but he couldn't. Alec called Luke and told him what happen.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Alec."

"Okay, Luke could you bring dinner up here for Magnus and me?"

"Sure, I could use something myself. Just keep an eye on our boy."

"Will do."

Alec turned to look at Magnus. He was asleep. He went back into the room and sat beside Magnus' bed.

"Did you make your call?"

"Oh, you're awake."

Magnus smiled a little.

"Yes, I called Luke.

Magnus smiled a little. Then shut his eyes again. He went to sleep knowing Alec was with him. 

~~~

Luke watched Alec from the hallway. Every time Magnus moved or made a sound, Alec would check on him. Luke started to worry about Alec. Luke knocked on the door and walked in the room. Alec jumped up to help Luke with the food. Alec went to shut the door, but Jace was coming in it, so he closed it.

"Jace, what are you doing here?"

"Luke, called me to meet him here. I didn't know you would be here too."

They both looked at Luke.

"We need the extra hand on this job."

Alec looked away.

"What about Simon?" Jace asked.

Alec just looked at him like he could have hit him in the head, but he rolled his eyes and walked away from him.

"Simon is on another Job," Luke told Jace.

"Alec," Magnus moaned out.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Who else?"

"It's Luke and another one of my guys. His name is Jace," Luke said.

"Hi."

Magnus nodded. The feeling he got from everyone was not good. 

"Magnus, he will be on watch for a while so Alec and I can talk and he can rest," Luke told Magnus.

"Alec," Magnus called out kinda worried.

"Yes, Magnus, it's okay. Jace is a good bodyguard, and I'll be back next watch. You trust me?"

"Yes."

"Well, you can trust Jace too. Okay?"

Magnus nodded.

"Okay, with that worked out, Let's Eat," Luke said.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thebodyguardmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus was listening to his mom and dad talking about the tour. Magnus finally had enough. 

"Stop it, just stop it!*!*!*!"

Magnus screamed out as Alec come into the room with Jace. Magnus held his head. He was getting a headache.

"Magnus, are you okay?" Alec asked.

"Please get them out of here."

"Magnus, what are you doing?" Mrs.Bane asked.

"I can't take it anymore. I'm not going to do the tour. That's over and done with as of right now."

"Magnus?"

"No, get out now and don't come back until I say you can."

"Magnus, wait. Are you sure about this? Maybe..."

"No, I want them gone, now."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. and Mr.Bane, but I need you to leave," Alec said.

"That's okay, we're leaving," Mr.Bane said as he turned to leave with Mrs.Bane.

Alec looked at Magnus. He looked mad and sad at the same time.

"I'm going to walk with your mom and dad to the elevators. I'll be right back, Magnus."

"Okay," Magnus said sadly. 

Alec felt bad for Magnus. Alec walked with Mrs. and Mr.Bane.

"Look Magnus is just having a hard time with everything right now. Please give him some time. I will keep you updated on him."

"Thank you," Mr.Bane said as the elevator's doors shut.

Jace came out of the room to talk to Alec before he left. 

"Luke will take next watch," Jace told Alec.

"Okay," Alec said as he shut the door in Jace's face.

Jace watched Alec go over to Magnus. Then he turned and left thinking that Alec was never going to forgive him for what happened.

///

Magnus woke up but didn't open his eyes. He could hear someone talking. It was Alec, and he must have been on his phone. Alec was going off about working with Jace again.

"Yes Luke, I did tell Magnus he was a good bodyguard."

"Yes, he is good at his job and good at backstabbing his partner."

"Alec," Magnus called out.

"I need to go, Magnus, is up," Alec said then put his phone away.

"Alec, is everything okay?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Well, try to rest some more."

"No, I'm tired of people lying to me."

"What?"

"Nothing," Magnus said as he turned over and laid back down.

Alec walked to the other side of the bed, but Magnus was asleep again.

"I'm sorry, Magnus."

///

It was time for Magnus to leave the hospital and go home. He was starting to see a little now, but it was just light nothing much. Alec and Magnus packed his things to leave.

"I don't have nowhere to go. I could get a room somewhere until I can get my friend to come and get me and take me back to her place in New York City."

"No, what about your mom and dad?"

"No, that is not an option."

Alec didn't say anything for a long time. Then he looked at Magnus.

"Magnus, I have another room that you can stay in until you find a place hopefully around here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Magnus, I'm sure." 

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thebodyguardmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	4. Chapter 4

When Magnus walked into Alec's home, he stopped.

"Magnus, is something wrong?"

"No, but the smell. Your home smells like you. It smells like home. I mean..." 

Magnus stopped talking and tried to look away. Alec looked at Magnus for a moment.

"Here, let me take you to your room," Alec said as he helped Magnus to his room.

"Thanks," Magnus said shyly. 

"I can help until I can get someone to come in and help you."

"Okay."

He helped Magnus unpack. Then he let him alone in his room so he could get some rest. Alec went into the living room to work a little and watched some tv.

"Alec," Magnus yelled.

Alec looked up from the food he was getting ready to start cooking.

"Yes?"

"If your not to busy, can you come here?"

"Sure."

Alec went to Magnus' room and stopped at the door that was left open.

"Is everything okay?"

"Come here, please."

Alec was looking at Magnus from the door. He seemed so little to him and needed in a good way. Alec walked over to him.

"Sit, please."

Magnus put his hand down beside him on the bed. Alec sat moreover from him. But before Alec could ask Magnus again if he was okay, Magnus move over Alec and was in his lap straddling him. 

"M-Magnus."

"Can I see, well feel what you look like?"

"Yes," Alec said, but it barely came out in a whisper.

Magnus moved a little to get more comfortable. As he did, Alec couldn't help but release a low moan. Magnus couldn't help but smile a little. Magnus touched Alec's face and smiled. Magnus was so close to Alec that he could feel Alec's hot breath on his face.

"Kiss me."

Alec looked at Magnus and without thinking anything, but want/need to kiss Magnus, and he did. Before Alec knew what happened, he picked Magnus up and laid him down. Alec laid on top of him, not breaking the kiss at all. At first, Magnus was okay, but then he started getting flashes of what happened to him. He kept seeing someone on him holding down, then nothing. Alec pushed down a little on Magnus to be as close to him without hurting him. Magnus started shaking, and Alec pulled back and looked at him.

"Magnus, are you okay?"

He shook his head no, and when he opened his eyes, tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Did I hurt you? If I did, I'm so sorry, Magnus."

"No, you didn't. Can you hold me, please?" 

"Yes."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thebodyguardmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.

Alec woke first. He got up and sat on the side of the bed. He held his head in his hands. Then Alec looked at Magnus.

"What am I doing here?" Alec asked himself. "I'm letting this, whatever it is, go to fast. When it shouldn't be at all." 

Alec got up and left Magnus' room. Alec called Luke.

"Hey Luke, we need to talk."

"I know."

Magnus woke the next morning. Feeling for Alec in the bed, but he was gone. Magnus got up dressed and made his way out into the living room. 

"Alec?"

"Hi there."

"Who is that?"

"Hi, my name is Simon. I'll be here with you until Jace comes to watch you."

"Where is Alec?"

"He left on assignment."

Magnus was confused.

"What? He didn't say anything to me about leaving."

"Would you like to talk to Luke?" Simon asked.

"Yes, please."

"Sure, I'll call him. If your hungry I made breakfast."

"How do you know your way around here?"

Simon looked at Magnus for a moment. Magnus got this look on his face. Like he already knew.

"Simon?"

Simon just looked at him. Magnus nodded his head. He was hurting, and Simon felt bad. 

"Magnus, I'm just here to keep you safe. Alec and I are the pasted. I'm with Jace now."

"You may have moved on, but Alec still calls out to you in his sleep."

Magnus turned away and made his way to the kitchen. Simon watched Magnus leave the room. He didn't know what to say to Magnus. He didn't know what to do about Alec either. Simon pushed it all away and called Luke. 

~~~

"Alec, if you do this assignment you will be gone for a long time. Do you think Magnus will understand?" Luke asked.

Alec looked at Luke. 

"I need this, Luke. I'm not over Simon like I should be, and I will only hurt Magnus. And he has been through to much. Magnus should move on without me, and I need to move on from Simon and Magnus."

"Okay."

When Magnus is ready to go, can you sell my place for me? I could use the money for travels."

Luke nodded.

"Bye Luke. Please, tell everyone bye for me." 

"Okay, I will. Bye. Report when you get there to your new boss."

Alec nodded and got into the cab and left.

"Alec," Luke said to himself and shook his head as he watched Alec leave.

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


	6. The End for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.
> 
> Pt2 coming later...

Magnus was sitting at the table when Luke, Jace, and Simon walked into the kitchen. He looked up and felt that it wasn't going to be good.

"What?"

"Hey, Magnus," Luke, and Jace said.

Magnus didn't say anything.

"Magnus," Luke started.

"Where is Alec?"

No one said anything.

"He is not coming back is he?"

"No, Magnus."

Magnus looked away. He shut his eyes for a moment, then he looked back up.

"What now?"

"You can stay with me and Simon until you can get on your feet," Jace said and Simon agreed.

Magnus didn't answer right away.

"I'll call your friend for you that you told me about while you stay with Jace and Simon," Luke said.

"Yes, please. I'll stay with you two until I can go to my friend's place."

"Okay, sounds good, Magnus," Luke said.

Magnus just looked away.

~~~

"Do you think they will come now? It's been 3 years now," Simon said.

"Yes, I think they will. They are both in a good place now," Jace said with a smile.

"I can't wait to marry you, Simon.

"Same here. I love you, Jace."

"I love you too."

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


End file.
